Not Sure
by TuckerJameson
Summary: So far it's about Bella's brother who was killed and she blames her former fiancé Edward for his death. She needs to find out who really killed her brother with his help.


This is my first story every. As I write, I'll see where it goes. Please feel free to leave reviews or comments. I hope you enjoy.

Not Sure

Chapter 1

* * *

6:30pm

He stands in front of the mirror. Dark blue slacks, light blue shirt, dark blue jacket with a matching tie. He looks this way then that. "Humph, wish I didn't have to go to this thing. I promised though," he thinks to himself. Edward stands up to his full 5'10" height and takes one last look at himself in the mirror, runs his hand through the waves of light brown hair and off he goes. "I'm going to be late as usual." He says as he grabs his keys from the foyer table and heads out the door into the cold night air.

Ben, his chauffer opens the door to the Venusian grey Bentley Brooklands, "Evening Mr. Cullen, going out again?"

Frowning, "Yes, unfortunately." Simon says with a smirk. "No one ever says no to my sister. I'll be taking the Silver Vantage today Ben_." _

Ben smiles knowing all too well how overbearing and overly organized his sister Alice can be. He waves at Edward

* * *

6:30pm

"Oh Crap!" she thinks. "Where the hell are those shoes?" She rummages some more in her much disorganized closet and finds the shoes stuffed under some clothes in the back corner. She puts on the spaghetti strap Prada's, her only expensive shoes. "Thank goodness I found these for $5 at the thrift store." She laughs to herself.

She stands in front of her mirror and looks at herself. "Humph, I hate dressing up. Wish I didn't have to go to this thing. I promised though," she thinks to herself. Bella stands up to her full 5'3" height and take one last look at herself and sticks out her tongue at the image in the mirror. "Damn, I'm going to be early as always. Yeesh, the things you do for your best friend. I guess Alice will wind up using me to help set up as usual." She says as she locks her apt door and runs to grab the cab waiting downstairs for her.

* * *

Alice is impatiently tapping her foot at the idiot bringing in the flowers. "I expected you here 2 hours ago. How are you going to get all this arranged in 30 min?" She thinks she might start hyperventilating. Holy crap, she thinks, "this is not going to be done on time." Just as that thought crosses her mind, the doorbell rings.

Rosita the housekeeper answers the door. "Si, Senora? May I help you?"

"Oh, cut the crap Rosita; it's me Bells."

"Hay, Jesus! I did not recognize you Miss Bella. You, well... you do not look like yourself tonight."Bella gives Rosita a you'll-never-see-me-in-these-clothes-again look. Rosita laughs, takes Bella's coat and purse and shows her in.

"Hey Bells, damn if you don't dress up well. You are going to knock them dead tonight. I told you, you could look drop dead when you wanted to," says, Alice.

Bella looks daggers at Alice, "Holy Crap; I still can't believe you talked me into looking like this (she pans her hands up and down her body) and come here for a party. What's going on here anyway?"

"Well, all my favourite people are in town and I just wanted them all together in the same place with me. Drinking, dancing, and just plain having all kinds of fun." Alice says as she winks at Bella.

Now when Alice says "all kinds of fun" that is exactly what she means.

As Bella, walks past her; she points her finger in her friends face and says," If I have a miserable time cause you made dress up in this froufrou crap; I'll kick your arse!"

Alice sticks her tongue out at her, "Well, since you're here early; would you mind helping finish setting up? The florist just got here 2 hours late and we have now less than 30 minutes before the guests start arriving."

Crap, Bella thinks to herself; I knew she'd make me do this. "Alright Al, let's get this done."

They both head out to the back patio and there, almost done, is the florist waiting on Alice. Begrudgingly she tells the florist that he has done a wonderful job.

"Apparently they are as good as they say they are. It's perfect." Bella secretly breathes a sigh of relief that she did not have to help.

Bella says, "Well, let's get this party started so we can enjoy ourselves and I can leave early to get out of this getup."

Alice looks taken aback and says, "You can't leave early. I've invited Edward over. I know, don't give me that look. You knew eventually I'd try."

Bella looks at Alice with an, I am going to kill you look. "Have you lost your mind? Edward is the last person I want to see, unless you want me to kill him and ruin your precious party. How could you do this to me Al?

Alice grabs a hold of Bella's hand and says, "I know you still blame him for your brother's death, but believe me. He feels worse about it than you do. Roman was his partner and best friend since grade school. He had no choice. You know he didn't. You read the report; there was nothing Edward could have done differently. You need to talk this out. It's been 3 years and you have to let it go. You both do. For the love you once had for Edward, give him a chance. Please?" she begged.

Bella was fuming. I can't believe this! Well, yes, I can, it's Alice. She's forever meddling in people's lives. Someone is going to wind up killing her one of these days.

"All right, I'll talk to him; but, only because you tricked me into this. I'm not promising you I won't try and kill him; but, I'll listen."


End file.
